


Long Winter's Nap

by DaisyChainz



Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, Fox!Hux, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Selkie!Kylo, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is all snuggled in for hibernation. His foxhole nest is perfect and he's soooo tired. So, of course, Kylo (rudely) busts in, wraps him in his special pelt, and takes him home.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: Fox Kylux Fest





	Long Winter's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Fox/Kylux Fest 🧡🖤 🦊
> 
> Day 2: Territory/Fox Holes

The Arkanis winter winds blew outside Hux's foxhole. He buried himself deeper in, his body feeling heavy and tired. He had been driven by instinct for two days, getting his foxhole ready for the long cold winter ahead. The inside of his burrow was warm and the long sleep of hibernation was calling him. 

A shuffling and crumbling from above disturbed Hux, and he realized distantly he had already dozed off. He peeked a bleary eye up and saw a familiar face smiling down at him, framed by the dark clouds above, spitting sleet. 

"There you are!" Said Kylo, as he reached his large, warm hands down, and tried to roust Hux from his winter stupor. "C'mon, this isn't where you belong. You need to come back with me." 

Hux squirmed, already feeling the cold air creeping down into his ruined foxhole. He wanted to give Kylo a piece of his mind for destroying all his hard work. But before he could get as much as growl out, he felt something warm and comfortingly familiar being wrapped around him. 

"C'mon," Kylo said again as he lifted his fox from his hole. "I knew you would be missing this." 

The smell woke Hux up just a little bit more. He realized he was wrapped in Kylo's own selkie pelt. The one Kylo had presented to Hux himself, to prove to him just how committed he was to Hux, and to them. It was the greatest act of love and trust Hux had ever witnessed, much less experienced himself. The pelt was a symbol of Kylo's love for him. And it was damn warm and cozy. 

Hux tucked his nose down in to escape the sharp, cold wind as Kylo carried him back to the house. 

He could hear the sound of the wind dampened as Kylo closed it outside, and the firm tapping of his feet on the old staircase and he carried his precious bundle to the bedroom. 

"There you are, my love." Kylo cooed low and deep into Hux's now-human ear, as he moved to wrap himself around him and the pelt. "I would have missed you being gone the whole winter." 

Hux gave a very fox-like chirp, snuggled into the pelt and Kylo's embrace, and went back to sleep.


End file.
